


Family Doesn't End With Blood

by Loli000



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loli000/pseuds/Loli000
Summary: Random short drabbles of a modern family fluff au. Because let's face it, they need more happiness.





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfic, speak your mind in the comment section (this fandom seems pretty dead though). I just finished The Final Empire so no characters past that yet. Since there seems to be a lack of family fluff, I am here to rectify that.
> 
> Also this work will be private for awhile because I'd rather not my best friend see this.

 

"Dad, this is the man I am going to marry"

  
Beside her stood a tall man with dirty blond hair, his proud eyes shining in awe and wonder towards his child.

  
At that moment Kelsier felt the mug he was holding crack. He's sure that Vin must be amused by his gaping mouth and frozen stature—really another one of the bad habits she acquired from her uncles.

  
"...We'll be moving closer to the center of the city and build our house there. Uncle Clubs even helped out with the interior, we're really lucky to have him."

  
No! He cannot accept this. He will _not_ accept this. Vin is his precious baby daughter no matter how old she gets and he won't allow her to marry not at least until she's 30, it doesn't matter even if that guy is so obviously captivated by her.

  
"Goodbye dad I will be happily marrying this June, uncle Sazed and the rest have known for awhile now and are planning to go, please wear something nice for the occasion."

  
She waved happily as her figure started to disappear. This can't be happening it's too soon, there must be something he can do to stop this. He waved his arms, and strode back and fort, his actions becoming more manic in his overwhelming desire to put a stop to this.

  
Then suddenly, he woke up.

  
Sitting on his bed he looked around the room in a frenzy, confused by the shift from dream to reality. As he started to calm down he noticed a small bundle of warmth on his hand. On the left side of the bed, he sees his 6 year old daughter curled up like a small caterpillar around his hands holding his wrist in a vice grip as if afraid he would leave.

  
The warm moonlight highlighted her small body filling in the white gown that used to swallow her whole, her hair was mussed from lying down in bed forming a black halo around her head. More importantly he sees her face, with her mouth open and drooling, cheeks squished, and face relaxed. His very cute and lovable daughter looked at peace sleeping now.  
As the nightmare started to fade away from his thoughts he sighed as he plomped back on his bed.

  
_It was just a dream, that's all it was. Vin doesn't even go to school yet! That's right there's no need to worry yet. It's all good, Vin's still here, she's safe. He'll protect her, cherish her, and love her all twice as much in Mare's stead..._

  
And as he continued with that line of thought he slowly dozed off, soothed by the steady breath of the small body beside him.


	2. 2. Bedbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops did I promise fluff? Not today!

It's been a month since Mare was bed bound, He knew this was going to happen, doctors said her sickness will keep on growing until the time comes where it'll take her life. He thought he was prepared for the worst, but seeing the vibrance slowly seep out from her, seeing her eyes filled with wonder slowly become dull and lifeless, crushed terribly something inside him.

Normally he'd try to liven up her room, make a joke or two about his asshole boss, or tell her stories about Ham and Breeze, but at this moment he can't muster the energy to do so—so he does the next best thing, he sits by her side, clasp her hand in his, and take whatever comfort they can in each other's presence.

He can't help but think it's unfair, that it's not enough. He wants to scream at whatever God decided this, at whichever fate planned this. He's not sure whether he wants to scream himself hoarse or drink away his sorrows until he can't tell up from down.

Tomorrow he'll be back to his cheery old self, he'll tell her stories of how Sazed made two girls fight over him in a bar, how he hates that boy Vin's been hanging out with, he can tell that punks bad news. He'll talk her ear off until a small smile appears on her face. But for now, they let the beeping of the machine take over, filling the silence in the room, blocking out whatever words they have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be fluff with kid!Vin barging in on their moodiness and making it all better, but, uh, I guess you got this instead.


	3. 3. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I'm a bit late, kind of like IE. But enjoy anyway
> 
> Tags : Vin, Reen, Fluff, Halloween

Reen's had a tiring day. Earning enough money to feed Vin and his drug addled mother is hard, finding honest jobs that could sustain all of them even harder. Luckily he knew some people that could get him odd jobs—jobs that would land him in jail if he ever gets caught.

 

There are moments when he gets a sick feeling thinking of everything he has done and everything he'll have to do, but he can't dwell on it too much—he won't. He'll do anything if it means he and Vin can survive another day. Which is why when he finally caught sight of their shambly old shack he dashed as fast as he can wanting to feel the comfort of his bed. When he grabbed the rusted door handle with his frosty fingers, he hastily swung the door open.

 

"Happy Halloween!" A cute childish voice called out to him. Looking slightly lower he can see dirty white linen covering the form of a small child, the cloth pooling over the floor.

 

Small giggles came out of her mouth as she asked "Did I scare ya?"

 

By now she's removing the cloth over her head, her black eyes sparkling with mirth. Reaching up, Vin puts a small piece of candy in the palm of his hands.

 

"Here's a piece of candy for brother since you're always working hard!" Reen can't handle it anymore. He lifts Vin up and hugs her tightly, burying his forehead on her small shoulder. He can't help but wish that Vin doesn't lose this side of her, _Please let Vin stay like this for a little while longer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unimportant Trivia :  
> 1\. Everytime I write a chapter, I get spoiled of some future event in the mistborn trilogy  
> 2\. I wrote a halloween fic for christmas  
> 3\. I got spoiled looking for Vin's canon eye color fml  
> 4\. I have a headcanon and that is Reen would be a doting older brother if their lives werent on the line and no bad guys were chasing them. This is basically that AU.


End file.
